


Gou vs the Green-Eyed Roidmude

by lucybeetle



Series: This Is Your Real Starting Line [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: Gou's finally dating Reiko after her release from jail, but how will the android in his life take it?





	Gou vs the Green-Eyed Roidmude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozuttly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/gifts), [nitohkousuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/gifts).



> Dedicated to nitohkousuke (with whom I've recently re-connected), and ozuttly, for a lovely comment on my previous fic in this series.
> 
> Chronologically, this would be set before "New Year, New Life, Same Us." We can assume that events unfolded mostly as they did in the Mach V-Cinema except that Chase, of course, wasn't dead and Gou probably would have had the real Chase beside him instead of Kanou Kouichi. The description of Reiko's sake glasses is taken from one of Marie Kondo's books.

 "It's only for a couple of hours, Chase. I'll be back soon," said Gou. "Why don't I take you out _tomorrow_ night?"

Chase's expression was obviously intended to communicate displeasure, though he was aware that Gou not so secretly found it cute. Chase returned to folding the laundry as if it were the most important duty in the world at that moment. As the only one without a full time job, he tended to take on most of the household chores; and Kiriko had spoken to Gou and Shinnosuke several times about being careful not to treat Chase like a servant. Gou knew he should intervene, but couldn't just ignore Chase's sullen attitude. Not even for a date with Reiko.

All thoughts of her long legs draped over his motorbike dissipated from his mind. He tried again, more gently this time, "There's nothing to worry about. We spoke about this. You don't get upset when I go out with Shin-nii-san, right? And I don't get upset when you go out with him, or with my sister."

Chase didn't answer.

"Fine," said Gou, through clenched teeth. "If that's the way you want it," and he went to pick up his girlfriend.

They had a perfectly nice dinner, although the mood was ever so slightly soured when Reiko said "You look kinda ... upset. Is something wrong?"

"No," said Gou, and stuffed his face full of noodles, just to prove that he was totally fine and his normal self.

"Are you sure about that?"

He knew what she must be thinking. It was his own fault, he supposed, but he didn't know what he could have done differently. She'd been vulnerable when she was in jail. He'd tried to keep the focus of his letters to her; asking how she was feeling, how he could support her, encouraging her to think about the future and rebuilding her life. He just hadn't felt like there was a right time to come out with  _By the way, I'm dating an android, and my sister's husband, at the same time. They're in relationships with her and each other. That's not a problem, is it?_

"I'm thinking about Chase," he said. It was best to be honest. If he didn't say anything, he would just make her worry about him.

"Chase?"

Reiko's lips narrowed into a thin line. He tried again, "Not - not like that. I mean, before I got here tonight, Chase and I were just saying how great it would be if we could all spend some time together. I thought we could have a day out. A hike, or a picnic, or something like that. What do you think?"

"Sure. If you want to. I know he means a lot to you." She looked down at the table, not meeting his gaze.

"And nee-san, and Shin-nii-san. I know they'd like to spend more time with you. My sister really enjoyed having you come out to lunch with us." Gou covered her hand with his, "Wanna share a dessert?"

Reiko smiled, and he let her eat most of his share as well as hers, and they kissed inside her apartment after he drove her home.

***

Spring was the season for romance, and cherry blossom viewings were a time to spend with one's family. In theory, the two made a perfect combination. In practice, Gou knew he was banking on one event to shore up his fragile situation. What it would ultimately come to was that, if Reiko didn't consent to him dating other people, one or more of his relationships would have to end. Whatever happened, Gou would always have his sister and Shinnosuke; but Chase was the sticking point. Chase was the one jealous of Reiko, and she'd seemed rather uneasy around him when they met for the first time. Even if Gou agreed to stop dating him, they would still be part of each other's lives through Kiriko. There was every possibility that Reiko wouldn't trust Gou again and would break up with him anyway. 

It would be easier, for sure, if none of this had ever happened and it could just be him and Reiko, his sister and Shinnosuke, the way people expected. Gou didn't _want_ that, and he didn't believe his family did either. His one glimmer of hope was knowing how much Reiko and he were alike - as people, not just because of everything that had happened with their fathers. That meant there was every chance that, if Gou could see both her and Chase's good qualities, the two of them might come to recognise some of those same qualities in each other.

When he woke up and saw what time it was, all those hopes threatened to shatter.

He rushed to have the quickest shower ever, and as he frantically sorted through his clothing, Chase appeared with a tray of toast and coffee. Gou tried to stuff as much of it as possible into his mouth at once, "Thanksh, Chashe. Remember what I told you?"

"I am to make polite small talk with Nishihori Reiko. Acceptable topics of conversation include the weather, the cherry blossoms, and your photography."

"Right," said Gou, heading towards the doorway with a piece of toast still clutched in his hand.

"And I am to bring the food that you asked for."

"Got it." Gou gave Chase a quick kiss on the cheek as he passed by, "I'll see you there. Love you."

Reiko was waiting for him with a picnic basket when he arrived to pick her up. He knew that she wasn't fully back on her feet just yet, and appreciated all the time and effort she must have gone to. 

"You really didn't have to," he said. "My sister and Chase have made up a picnic. We're going to have a lot of food."

"That's fine," said Reiko. "You eat plenty." She climbed onto the back of his bike.

Gou wasn't sure her rather confining yukata was the safest choice of clothing but, if all went well today, he could always take her shopping and buy some protective leathers together. The weather, and the feeling of her clinging to his back, were enough to have him smiling by the time he reached their picnic spot. He and Reiko sat companionably chattering and having a sneaky nibble of some of the snacks she'd brought, until his sister arrived with Shinnosuke and Chase. 

"Reiko-san!" said Kiriko, and went over to give her a hug. Gou smiled. He'd introduced Reiko to his family fairly soon after she was released, and Kiriko had warmed to her instantly. It made him happy to see that the two most important women in his life got along so well.

 Shinnosuke waved, and Chase said "Good morning, Nishihori Reiko."

"Good morning," Reiko replied. She seemed slightly wary toward Chase, but otherwise friendly, and Gou released a breath. After some casual conversation, they began unpacking the food properly. Reiko had brought a set of beautiful sake glasses decorated with blossoms; when filled, they gave the impression that the blossoms were floating in the liquid.

"I didn't know you had these," said Gou, who didn't recall seeing them around her kitchen before.

"They're ..." She hesitated, and breathed deeply before adding "Dad's. We used to use them when I was a child and he took me to see the cherry blossoms. I thought about getting rid of them, but they're part of my family history, aren't they? And he won't be using them again." 

Gou covered her hand with his. Although he knew that talking about her father was difficult, he'd also learned from his own experience that acts of defiance were an important step towards healing - albeit using your father's good sake glasses was just slightly less drastic than hacking him to pieces with the Signal Axe. She began filling everyone's glasses, and handed one to Chase.

"Thank you, Nishihori Reiko," he said. He offered her a Tupperware container in return, "I have prepared these onigiri especially for you. Your favourite filling is salted salmon, but you also enjoy umeboshi. Gou asked me and Kiriko to teach him to make them for you. Unfortunately, his efforts were completely inedible."

Reiko blinked several times. "Well, I guess that's sweet. Thank you."

"Gou asked me to tell you that he made these. Sometimes, humans like to tell small lies to protect each others' feelings. But I didn't think it a very good idea. As I said to Gou, what would happen if you asked him to make onigiri when I weren't there?" said Chase.

_"Chase!"_

Gou elbowed Chase sharply in the ribs, and glowered at Kiriko and Shinnosuke, both of whom were giggling, but Kiriko at least had the decency to hide behind her glass. Chase sprawled into Reiko's side, and she moved quickly to intercept him; deftly catching the bottle of sake with her free hand so that he didn't knock it over. Her reflexes were impressive, Gou had to give her that.

"Honesty is important in a relationship. Kiriko says so," said Chase.

"She's quite right. Gou, maybe _you_ should listen to her," said Reiko. She took a bite of one of the onigiri, "These are delicious, Chase. Do you do a lot of cooking at home?"

"Yes. I cook, and Gou licks the bowl," said Chase.

Gou closed his eyes. Well, he'd got what he wanted; they were becoming closer.


End file.
